


new girl

by sludgeraptor



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, i cant write anything sad with these two they are Too Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/pseuds/sludgeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Mikan Tsumiki and she was hired to help with the influx of injuries that your office had received after hiring Oowada and Owari. You knew this because, as secretary to practically the entire branch of the company you worked for, you got to see every new employee before your coworkers did.</p><p>(tsumiki is new and nanami faints. those things are, surprisingly, not directly correlated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	new girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberglow/gifts).



Her name was Mikan Tsumiki and she was hired to help with the influx of injuries that your office had received after hiring Oowada and Owari. You knew this because, as secretary to practically the entire branch of the company you worked for, you got to see every new employee before your coworkers did.

You watched her enter on her first day - not really intending to, but you found yourself intrigued by her movement - her hands that trembled ever-so-slightly with nerves and eyes that darted back and forth around the near empty office entrance, taking deep breaths in and shivering. She wore classic business casual - perhaps a little unkempt, especially her loose bun - and didn't seem used to the feeling. You watched as she nearly tripped over herself three times before even clearing your desk, and cleared your throat to get her attention.

She jumped about a foot in the air, (even though she must've seen you when she came in) grey eyes wide and a terrified squeak exiting her throat. You tried not to smile.

"Y...Yes?"

"You must be...the new nurse, right?" You cocked your head at her, and she nodded. "Ah...Right."

"A-am I - is this the wrong building, or have I...been...fired, or..." She trailed off, tears pre-emptively forming in her eyes, and you shook your head.

"No, Tsumiki-san. I just...didn't know you were coming today." You stood up from your secretary's desk, paused in your slow but certain approach to yawn, and then continued. "They usually tell me what day new arrivals are, but you’re -" - another yawn break - "early."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! It's all my fault, that I didn't th-think about asking what day to arrive - oh, I'm such a -"

"You're not."

She stammered for a few seconds, paused, then stammered again - it's a while before she manages, "I-I'm not what?"

"Whatever insult you were going to use. You’re not." You furrowed your brow at her, made sure she understood how serious you were. "If you say those things about yourself, you'll start to believe them - even though they aren't true."

"B-but - uhm, miss -"

"Nanami. Chiaki Nanami." You let your features soften, gave her a small smile. "All I'm saying is...you wouldn't treat a friend like that, right? So don't say it to yourself."

She looked thoughtful at that, eyes downcast, and you opened your mouth to speak again before you felt a familiar wooziness flood into your head - you were about to pass out from exhaustion again, or dehydration, or whatever it was that time.

"Oops," you said, right before toppling over and into Tsumiki.

***

You woke up in a cramped room filled with medical posters from the nineties on the walls and miniature 3D models of human organ systems on the small desk. The fluorescent light above hurt your eyes, and you squinted at the brightness, head still aching.

"Tsumiki-san...?" You said, voice weak, and turned your eyes to the sound of a chair rolling towards you. Tsumiki had let her hair down between your falling asleep and waking up, and you watched the way it fell over her shoulders as she put her fingers on your wrist, checking your pulse.

"I'm here, Nanami-san." Her voice was, surprisingly, calmer - it spoke of years of experience, even with the slight edge of worry you sensed. You felt at ease.

"This is the nurse's station."

"Y-yes. Naegi-kun told me where it was. And, uh, how it was converted from a c-closet only recently..."

"He didn't need to tell you that," you mumbled, suddenly embarrassed for no real reason. She pulled her hand away from your wrist and offered a weak smile.

"I-I've checked you over, Nanami-san. I think you're fine, just...exhausted."

"Oh."

"You're also probably dehydrated - and famished - from what I heard from Naegi-kun..."

You flushed. "I just forget," you offered, meek.

"H-he seemed worried about you, Nanami-san. He said you didn't eat or drink much, all by yourself at the secretary's desk..."

You remembered Saionji's jab about your unnatural tendency to skip self care being due to being a robot and cringed despite the juvenile nature of the insult.

"I...forget." you offered again, yawning. She wheeled her chair around and grabbed a cup of water off the desk, handing it to you. You drank it in one gulp, hoping she didn't notice but knowing she did.

Somehow, of all your coworkers, she was the person you wanted to worry least.

(You told yourself this was because she was a medical professional, and no other reason.)

"W-well, maybe we should set alarms throughout the day - for breakfast, lunch, and dinner - so you don't forget. Or, y-you could have small snacks and drinks on hand throughout the w-work hours, so that you don't faint again."

You smiled. "Your voice, Tsumiki-san. It's gotten really...authoritative."

"W-what? Oh, no, I-I'm not trying to - to boss you around, of course - if you want to ignore me, I-I can't stop you, I'm j-just a n- _nurse_ , of course..." She tugged at her hair and bit her bottom lip, the repetitive motion of her hand pulling at the stray locks catching your eye.

"It's not..." (You paused to yawn.) "It's not a bad thing, Tsumiki-san. Like you said - you’re a nurse, so it's your job to take care of people. And...I'm glad...that you're taking care of me."

She paused in her hair pulling and went pink, swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I-I'm...I'm glad that...I get to take care of you, too, Nanami-san..."

You smiled. "In that case, no one has to worry, right? You'll remind me when to eat, and maybe..."

"M...maybe?"

"Maybe you can eat with me."

Tsumiki stammered again - the same few words over and over, her cheeks bright red, before she finally settled on a nod and a mumbled 'I'd be honoured'.

In that moment, you began to wonder if there were any dating sim games with nurse characters.

Suddenly, you wanted to try them.

***

"Tsumiki-san."

"Y-yes?"

"Did you...carry me all the way to the nurse's station by yourself?"

"Uhm...yes."

"Wow. You must have some really good stats..."

"...Huh?"

"...It's nothing..."

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss at the nanamiki tag* for kit


End file.
